transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Skydive to the Rescue
Air Raid is up and looking around the tent for Skydive, albeit slowly, as Swerve put an ass-whuppin' on him. Minibots man. He looks torn between triumph and annoyance as he toys with his medal. So close. Skydive is currently sitting up in one of the temporary medical beds, keeping himself busy with one of his usual books. He looks pretty banged up, but nothing that can't be fixed. Glancing up he spots Air Raid moving about, greeting his Aerialbot brother with a smile as he removes a small pair of rectangular glasses magnetized to his face. "Ah, Raid, good to see you're up. I heard you took silver, congratulations." Air Raid brightens. "Thanks! Mech, sorry for uh... bombing you. I didn't know where you were! ...Not that I can really aim bombs..." He shrugs and pulls up a stool. "You sure you don't want to enter the science event?" Blast Off has been spending his time at the Olympics mostly trying to avoid all the crowds and hubbub, believing the majority of it a noisy distraction that detracts from his training and other, more worthwhile pursuits. But while he is stuck here waiting for his events to start, he is trying to find at least a little culture and class. As he walks through this area, he thinks to himself- this is not where it is. However, the Combaticon is making note of the resources and locations this site has to offer, and scoping out the medical tent seems like a wise move. Blitzwing shoves an over-sized hand into a annoyingly billowing curtain of the medical tent, forcing his way under the structure. The triplechanger scans the patients undergoing treatment with a scoff. Blitzwing, in passing, unceremoniously flips the table of one individual getting a band-aid applied to a nick in his knee joint. "Wimps!" It is then that he spots Air Raid and Skydive, cackling as he makes his way toward them. "Speaking of, ha ha! What's up, Aerialbabies?" Skydive shrugs, "Much as it hurts, don't worry about it. You can pay me back later." He closes he book and sets it aside. "I've thought about it, but I'm not sure I have any interesting theories to put forward like some of the others." He's about to speak further, but Blitzwing and Blast Off's arrival has him quiet down and narrow blue optics at them analytically. Blast Off, a good shot, but made of glass, egocentric. Blitzwing, walking brick house, somehow fast for his size, bully. "Hm, a shame we're stuck sharing facilities." The mech says cooly while casually tucking away his glasses. "You should give it a shot, you're pretty slaggin' smart." Air Raid's spark sinks - Blitzwing's cackle makes him shudder and fidget anxiously. It's rather difficult to appear nonchalant in front of Skydive while deeply yearning to flee. He just stares across the tent at nothingness. Maybe he'll go away. "Blast Off!" Blast Off is a welcome distraction, oddly. "You win anything yet?" he says, tone cocky. Blast Off looks quite displeased to see the Aerialbots. "Turbo-turkeys. Now I KNOW this place leaves much to be desired." He looks over at the two smugly, "Why no... it's a little hard to win anything when none of my events have even started yet, is it not? However, I see you are already requiring medical attention... why is that not a surprise?" He also notes Blitzwing's entrance (he's kind of hard to miss anyway) and nods towards the triplechanger. "Find any good bars yet?" Blitzwing laughs in reply to Skydive, "I'll say! The outhouses would be a better spot for the likes of you." He turns to regard Blast Off with a curt nod, "Find? C'mon, who are you talking to? There's a moon here made outta bars. How'd you miss it?" The triplechanger snorts, lifting his chin with a wry smile, surveying Air Raid exclusively now. "What's the matter, kid? I remind you of the bogeyman living under your bed? One too many nightmares involving my fist finally crack your psyche? Ha ha." Skydive can feel Raid's uneasiness through the combiner link even if he tries to play it off, the mech glancing his way and placing a hand on his shoulder a moment for reassurance. Blitzwing only gets a flat, unamused look. "Mh, quite." He says plainly, no stranger to this sort of stuff. "So what, may I ask, are you doing around the medical tents, seeing as you aren't damaged? Unable to find anything productive to do without Galvatron around to lead you by the hands?" There's no cockiness in his tone, Skydive asking in nonchalant tone with a mild quirk of a brow. "'Cons must be draggin' their afts, we'll have 'em beat in no time," Raid grins, struggling to find anything else to talk about. Skydive earns a brief, mildly thankful look. "Bars! There's that other seedy planet..." He trails off, unable to look at the triplechanger even as he addresses him, unsure of how to react. "Shut your glitched face," he eventually mutters, though there's no anger in his voice. It sounds more like a plea. Time to try and bully Blast Off instead. "If we're turbo-turkeys then you must be one of those fat ugly diode-dodos. Shuttles shouldn't even be able to fly in atmospheres." He pokes at Blast Off's chest. "Coming to the air race?" Blitzwing returns to Skydive, exhaling a pfft with a roll of his optics, though his annoyed expression is somewhat hidden away behind the ruby visor bar covering half his face. "Who said anything about Galvatron not being around? I lent him my time share on Planet XXX. He's going to be awhile." Blitzwing regards Air Raid from the corner of his optic, smirking at the Autobot's pacified demeanor. "That the best you got, junior? Ha ha. PTSD, courtesy of everyone's favorite triplechanger. What a baby. ANYWAY, Skydive," Blitzwing spits, turning away from the emasculated Air Raid, "I actually came here looking for Hardhead. I wanted to make him cry some more." Blast Off looks mildly surprised at Blitzwing's comment on the Bar Moon. "Really? "I... I have been busy." Then he remembers he's not "supposed" to like bars anyway... not "high society" enough, right? He shrugs. "I was merely making conversation, anyway." He gazes about at Skydive's question. "Hardly. In fact, I am taking a proactive approach and scouting out locations and resources. PROactive, not reactive. It's a key difference between Decepticons and Autobots, after all." To Raid, Blast Off actually laughs! "A little dinky aircraft barely better than a ground-pounder that can't even achieve planetary orbit on its own is going to make fun of MY alt mode? Learn your place, Aerialbuffoon..." His optics narrow as Raid pokes his chest. Personal space, people... is this so hard a concept? "I wouldn't miss it. I look forward to SHOWING you your place. Which is somewhere in the back of the line, with tiny little training wheels and cardboard wings." "And that scouting brings you to the medical tent? Rather lousey scouting if you ask me." Skydive finally snorts, swinging legs off the bed and slowly standing with a soft grunt so he can stretch out his stiff back. To Blitzwing he just puffs, "Haven't seen him. I swear, it must be some Decepticon trait to badger others. Must be to cover up some terrible personal flaw or something." He looks at Blitzwing directly in the optic band as he says this, turning away soon after to snatch up his book and subspace it. "I hope you don't mind me joining the race, Blast Off. I'm curious to see your mettle in a real show of skill." Air Raid is exchanging unreadable looks with Skydive, there's obviously communication going on. Raid's self control is awful at the best of times. He wavers on genuine, foreign fear and some pretty intense anger from both of these 'cons. What did he expect. To hell with that truce! It's Blast Off that makes him snap like a bungie cord, but Blitzwing is the one with the fist aimed at his chest (because that's all Raid can reach). "Shut up! DO YOU EVER SHUT UP!" Combat: Air Raid sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Air Raid strikes Blitzwing with his Punch attack! Blitzwing absent-mindedly accepts Blast Off's lame excuse for what really amounts to just being lazy, but only because he's having much more fun terrorizing the Aerialbots. The triplechanger grins wickedly at Skydive, "Oh, I've got /all/ the terrible personality flaws. Makes for the best parties." Blitzwing's brow quirks curiously as Air Raid suddenly jumps up, screams like a two year old, and throws a fist at him. The strike lands against Blitzwing's chest with a dull thud, registering about -5 on the Richter scale and leaving the triplechanger looking quite unimpressed. "Seriously? That tickled, kid. You know, I should rip that arm off of you right now, just to give the doctors around here some /real/ work." Blitzwing grabs Air Raid's hand in his own, making a fist to crush it under substantial force. "Say when." Combat: Blitzwing strikes Air Raid with his What's Yours Is Now Mine (Punch) attack! Damnit, Air Raid. Skydive's attention snaps to his brother when he suddenly lashes out at Blitzwing, optics widening just barely in surprise. His expression hardens a little as he reaches out to try and grab Raid and pull him away, but Blitzwing is faster and catches him up. Casual demeanor begins to melt away as jaw tightens and brows finally pinch, Skydive suddenly between the two, a hand gripping Blitzwing's forearm tight that's crushing Raid's hand. "Enough." He says curtly in a stern tone, staring right up at Blitzwing. "I am the Aerialbot second in command, so I will take the blame for Air Raid's actions. Now, if you will, release him." Blast Off shrugs to Skydive. "I am merely finding the location of the medical tents BEFORE I may need them. When one is in need of a resource is NOT the time to realize you don't know where it is. Not that I neccessarily will, of course." He raises an optic ridge at Skydive. "I do not mind at all. Like I said, I look forward to beating all of you.. and I do commend your desire to see my skills. It is wise to study one's enemies- especially the skilled ones." He pauses. "So, what brought you here? Some aerial stunt gone horribly awry?" Air Raid suddenly snaps, and punches Blitzwing, and Blitz retaliates. The Combaticon shuttleformer springs back to avoid the fracas. "Well!... like I said before, this place leaves much to be desired. And this AERIALBOT heathen leaves much to be desired. Skydive, are all of you this uncivilized? Autobots love to talk about how peaceful they are, and then you do things like this. Air Raid, you do know there is supposed to be a truce, do you not?" Skydive glances Blast Ooff's way a moment, ignoring his second statement, but answering his first with a single name before looking back to the task at hand. "Elita One." Air Raid winces when his knuckles flatten against Blitz. He glares, though his rageful expression turns to one of agony when the triplechanger begins to crush his hand. He cringes and tries to pull away, hissing through his teeth as pain lights up his sensor grid. Vaguely aware of what Skydive is doing, he merely buckles, held upright by his arm. Blast Off's question goes unanswered. Blitzwing smiles widely down at Air Raid, wrenching his own digits tighter around the Aerialbot's trapped hand, delighting completely in the Aerialbot's agony. Though before Blitzwing can really take advantage of the situation properly, Skydive slides in between the two of them in typical Autobot diplomatic fashion, stalling any attempt that the triplechanger may have made to grotesquely pluck another body part away from Air Raid. "I'll remember this little temper tantrum, kid... I don't recommend leaving your barracks room when the Olympics are over." Blitzwing scoffs, tossing Air Raid up and away from him and probably through a couple rows of medical tables and support equipment. He turns to Blast Off, waving a half-assed salute the Combaticon's way before striking out once more. "Time for a drink. Or thirty." Blast Off snorts slightly. "Ah yes, of course... anytime I mention Autobot hypocrisy, I get ignored... or shot at. You seem to have little other response." He shakes his head, then looks back to Skydive. "Elita One brought you here? For what? Losing?" He nods to Blitz. "Sounds delightful." Air Raid, indeed, knocks over a pair of med tables as he's tossed, much to the medics' dismay. All they can really do is curse and shake their fists. Raid half-heartedly clutches his hand and just lies back, staring at the tent ceiling, all the fight drained from him. How'd the 'cons manage to hire the biggest ass on Cybertron. Well, at least that got him to let go. Skydive withdraws his hand when Blitzwing tosses Air Raid, just standing there and watching the mech stomp off. Once he's out he looks to Blast Off and offers a sniff, "I didn't say she brought me here in the sense you think. Figure it out, smart mech." Skydive usually isn't this snippy, but it's fair to see why as he turns his back on the Con to tend to help Raid to his feet and maake sure he's seen by a medic. Blast Off sniffs disdainfully. "Oh, I can imagine.... through inspiration, or love, or trying to make the world a "better place" through your "shared principles"... or some other Autobot rot." He turns and follows after Blitzwing, glad to be away from such heathens. Blitzwing, biggest heathen of all. Good job, Blast Off.